Two Friends, on a Perfect Day
by Figureskater84
Summary: What if Connor never took Evan's letter from the printer? Would they actually be friends?


Evan's POV

"So how'd you break your arm?" I flinched as I spun around to see who the owner of this voice was. I face Connor as he stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I a-actually uh fell out of a t-tree," I say trying my best not to stutter. Oh god, I sounded so pathetic.

"You fell out of a tree? Well, that is just the saddest fucking thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, I know." I looked down at my shoes as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Nobody has signed your cast." Connor points out. "I'll sign it."

"Oh no, you really d-don't have to."

"Just hand me the fucking sharpie." I reluctantly pull out the sharpie that my mom gave me this morning out of my pocket. Connor snatched it out of my hand as he grasped my cast.

"O-ow" I pathetically whimpered.

"Sorry," he said calmly. _Did Connor Murphy just apologize? _

"There you go!" Connor says as he caps the sharpie. There over one side of my cast is Conners name in big letters.

"Oh, great thanks." _Shit, he can definitely tell that you're disappointed. He's going to be mad at you._ My breathing grew a little faster.

"Now we can both pretend that we have friends." Connor looked like he felt awkward. "Do you wanna maybe hang out?"

I was startled by his words. Someone asked me to hang out. Not just anyone. Connor Murphy. The guy who hated everyone and who everyone feared.

"Oh um, sure. I guess?" I packed my bag as we walked to the exit of the computer lab. As we walk past the printer I grab my letter and shoved in my pocket. _At least he didn't see that. I can put off my plans until tomorrow. _

"Where are we going?" I asked. I was still fidgeting with my shirt as I awaited a response.

"You'll see," Connor says as we walk out the school.

I got into his car which reeked of pot. He started to drive out of the parking lot.

About 10 minutes later, we had arrived at Ellison State Park.

"I'll be busy smoking pot if you need me." Connor hopped out of the car and started walking into the forest. _Is this his idea of hanging out?_

I followed him for a while until the smell of pot started to burn my nose and throat. I reached into my pocket for my letter. Maybe I can do it today. Why wait?

I drifted away from Connor as I found the tree. The big tall oak tree that I fell from in Summer. This is it. No one can stop you now. I grabbed the first branch.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I jumped as I turned around. Facing Connor once again. _Jeez, what's with this guy and jump scares. _

"N-nothing," I said. Obviously lying.

"Yeah sure, Hansen. Is that a note you got there?" He pointed to the paper in my hand. I immediately shoved it into my pocket.

"No. I was just climbing up to check out the view."

"Check out the view? Ha! I didn't think you could get more pathetic." Connor chuckled. "Don't give me your shit Hansen. I know what you were thinking of doing."

"I'm sure you know how it feels," I mumbled.

"Did I just hear you say something mean? I didn't even know that you were capable of that!"

"Nononono, I'm sorry. I never say anything like that. It's just, I'm so so so sorry." I felt myself begin to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Hansen. You think I haven't heard shit like that before?" Connor sounded oddly nice. "Anyway, it's about time I take you home." Connor starts to walk out of the forest the same way we came in. We reach the parking lot and get into his car. I gave him my address as he punched each number and letter into the GPS system on his phone.

"Why were you gonna do it?" He asked halfway through the drive.

"Do what?" I say trying to act clueless.

"Come on Evan. Don't think I don't know that you were gonna commit suicide just now."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. I'm going to make sure that you don't try shit like that again."

"Why do you care?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"You've only known me for one damn day!" I yelled a little too loud. I could tell Connor was confused by my outburst. I was supposed to be quiet, little, Evan Hansen.

"You know maybe it was a mistake trying to be nice to you! I should have just left you alone as you've always been!" Connor was louder than I was. I felt a panic attack rising amongst my body. I could see my house about 100 meters away from where we were. I prayed that I could hold it in till I was alone.

"I'm-m so-orry." I make out as my breathing increases in speed and my eyes start to tear up.

"Shit, Hansen." Connor says as he pulls into my driveway. I spring out of the car and race back to the safety of my house. I slam the door as soon as I get in. I instantly feel even worse for not even saying bye to Connor. I hear some noises outside the front door. I look out the window until I see that Connor has left before I opened it. On the door was a post-it.

_495-994-0983_

_I'm sorry Ev. Please text me. Please._

**_A.N:_ Hi! Thanks for checking out my story. I'll continue if you guys like it. Any feedback to improve my writing will always be accepted. **


End file.
